battlefieldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 (często skraca się do BF3) to nadchodząca gra z serii Battlefield zrobiona przez Digital Illusions CE thumb|283px i jest sequelem gry Battlefield 2. Ma zostać wydana w 25 października 2011 (świat) na PC, PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360. Świat usłyszał o Battlefield 3 - 4-go lutego 2011 roku, towarzyszył temu wydarzeniu trailer. Po raz pierwszy gra została zaprezentowana w dniu 1 marca 2011 r. podczas GDC 2011 .48-godzinny dostęp do bety Battlefield 3 został dostarczony w postaci kodu wraz z grą Medal of Honor Limited Edition i Tier 1. DICE zapowiedziała 3 lutego 2011, że Battlefield 1943 i Battlefield: Bad Company 2 DLC Onslaught zostały odwołane na PC aby skoncentrować wszystkie siły robocze na Battlefield 3. DICE potwierdziło również, że wersje tej gry nie różnią się zbyt wiele, ale dla wersji na PC będzie więcej uwagi w tym sensie, że nie ograniczają się do możliwości technicznej tak jak konsole, wszystkie wersje gry są opracowywane oddzielnie. Ogółem Battlefield 3 będzie zawierał tryb kampanii, kooperacji oraz rozgrywki sieciowej bardzo podobnej do tej z Battlefield 2.W Battlefield 3 powracają odrzutowce bojowe, możliwość położenia się i czołgania. Na PC będziemy mogli zagrać w 64 osoby na jednej mapie a dokładnie mapa dla 64 graczy to Caspian Border. DICE nie zaprzeczało ani nie potwierdziło czy tylko na tej mapie zagramy w 64 osoby więc może będą inne. Gracze konsolowi znów muszą się obejść tylko smakiem ponieważ rozgrywka sieciowa na konsoli to maksymalnie 24 osoby na planszy. Frostbite 2.0 Gra wykorzystuje nowy silnik Frostbite 2, dzięki niemu twórcy mogą zaprojektować bardzo różnorodne środowika, obiekty oraz umożliwić bardzo wielką skalę zniszczeń otoczenia. Frostbite 2 jest następcą Frostbite 1.5 użytego i napisanego dla serii Bad Company. Przy pomocy nowego silnika autorzy mogli wprowadzić nowy system zniszczeń Destruction 3.0. Poprawiono to znacznie w porównani z Bad Company 2. Teraz można zniszczyć więcej, dokładniej i z mega efektem aż kopara momentami opada co to się dzieje. Poznaj wspaniałą technologię potężnego silnika Battlefield 3, dzięki któremu animacje, zniszczenia, oświetlenie i dźwięki są bardziej realistyczne niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Doświadcz wojny na niespotykanym dotąd poziomie. Audio Audio w BF3 to mistrzostwo świata w oddaniu realizmu dźwięku, teraz mozna usłyszeć skradającego się przeciwnika gdzieś za ścianą obok lub podchodzącego pod górkę. Dźwiękowcy z DICE odwalili kawał dobrej roboty, aby nagrać tak wysokiej klasy dźwięki udali się do bazy wojskowej US. Nagrali różne odgłosy pojazdów oraz broni. Audio w BF3 można śmiało ocenić bardzo wysoko. Kampania w Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 dostaniemy pełnowymiarową kampanię dla jednego gracza. Potwierdzone grywalne frakcje w kampanii w tym momencie to US Marines, gracz przejmuje rolę, co najmniej jednego Marine, (niepowiedziane, że jest to jedyna grywalna postać) sierżanta sztabowego Henrego "Black" Blackburna. Akcja kampanii jest osadzona w 2014 roku i toczy się w kilkunastu miastach na świecie, min. w Teheranie (Iran), Paryżu (Francja), Sulaymaniya (Irak), Pustynia-e Kavir (Iran) i Nowym Jorku (USA) . Obecnie potwierdzeni przeciwnicy w grze to fikcyjna grupa Ludowo-Wyzwoleńczego Ruch Oporu w skrócie PLR od (ang. People's Liberation and Resistance) z którą w walkę zostanie zaangażowany gracz na samym początku gry. Kampania dla jednego gracza to taka mieszankathumb|left|306px wybuchowa skrzyżowanie FPS-a z sandboxem i lekką liniowością jak przyznaje samo DICE. Zmieniło się AI przeciwników jak i naszych kompanów. Battlefield 3 nie jest sequelem gry Battlefield: Bad Company 2, a Marlowe, Sweetwater, Haggard i Redford nie pojawią się w grze. Można w pełni napisać, że Battlefield 3 jest sequelem Battlefield 2 w nowym wydaniu. Kampania dla pojedynczego gracza była inspirowana przez wiele filmów wojennych takich jak Generation Kill, Hurt Locker, Black Hawk Down i serialu 24. Ponadto data 2014 roku została wybrana nie bez przypadku, aby nie upolityczniać kampanii z historią. W zwiastunie pokazanym na E3 o nazwie "”, trwającego osiem minut możemy zauważyć, że gracz kontroluje postać kaprala Jonathana "Jono" Millera z 1 batalionu Tank Marine Podczas ataku na bazę PLR na Pustyni-e Kavir w Iranie. W czasie tej misji akcja toczy się 31 października 2014. Według zdjęć z Battlelogu, w grze znajduje się 12 lub więcej misji z możliwością wyboru poziomu trudności na zdjęciu widniał poziom Normalny. Niestety zdjęcia z Battlelogu nie możemy Wam pokazać Gra sieciowa W Battlefield 3 rozgrywka sieciowa zostaje w klasycznym wydaniu. Zostało potwierdzonych kilka map ale tak do końca nie wiadomo czy DICE nie ma dla Nas jakiejś niespodzianki. Battlefield 3 - tryby gry Battlefield 3 będzie wspierać tryb klasyczny "Conquest" Podbój. Oprócz Conquest, tryb Rush (Gorączka) który jest bardzo popularny w Bad Company 2 będzie również dostępny w Battlefield 3. Nowy ma być, Team Deathmatch powracają też znane nam Squad Deatchmatch, Squad Rush, a tylko i wyłącznie na PC zagramy w trybie Conquest w 64 osoby.thumb|294px Frakcje Armia Amerykańska, Rosyjska i PLR. W Battlefield 3 zmienił się trochę system nagradzania nas punktami za mordowanie, niszczenie pojazdów, wspieranie drużyny poprzez rozdawanie amunicji, ratowanie członków naszego teamu oraz rozkręcanie pojazdów wroga lub naprawy przyjaznego pojazdu. Punkty za zabicie/zniszczenie: Zabicie wroga: 100 punktów, Zabicie Nożem: 300 punktów, Zabicie w obronie: 60 punktów, Headshot premia: +10 punktów, Wyeliminowanie drużyny przeciwnika: +10 punktów, Zbawiciel premia: +20 punktów, Zemsta premia: +10 punktów, Zniszczenie pojazdu: 200 punktów, Rozkręcenie pojazdu: 100 punktów Punkty za asysty: Pomoc w zabiciu wroga: od 10 do 60 punktów , Zaznaczenie wroga: 10 punktów, Pomoc drużynie w zabiciu wroga: od 10 do 60 punktów, Pomoc przy zabiciu wroga kolegom: 20 punktów Ogień zaporowy: +10 punktów, Spawn na tobie: +10 punktów Stacje M-COM zniszczenie/rozbrojenie: Uzbrojenie: 100 punktów, Rozbrojenie: 100 punktów, Zniszczenie: 200 punktów, Premia za atak: +20 punktów, Premia za obronę: +20 punktów Wsparcie drużyny: Uratowanie defibrylatorem członka drużyny: 100 punktów, Uratowany przez członka drużyny: +20 punktów, Spawn na Tobie: 10 punktów,Naprawa: +20 punktów, Naprawy pojazdu kolegi z drużyny: +30 punktów Mapy Battlefield 3 będzie wyposażony w 9 map do gry wieloosobowej, mapy które potwierdzili wydawcy Mapy. Statystyki/Rangi/Nagrody Tak statystyki będą podobne do tych w BC2 tyle, że na stronie Battlelogu. Nasze działania będą wynagradzane punktami odznaczeniami tak jak we wcześniejszych grach. Klasy/Bronie i Pojazdy To możecie zobaczyć co konkretnego się pojawi w tych artykułach: Bronie, Pojazdy , Klasy. Kooperacja Ten tryb będzie wspierał pracę dwóch graczy on-line (bez dzielonego ekranu gry), dostępnych będzie dziesieć misji zespołowych oraz sekcje dla samodzielnej gry, to wszystko ma być oddzielone od kampanii pojedynczego gracza. Gracze by wypełnić wszystkie cele będą musieli ze sobą współpracować. Misje będą obejmować starcia w terenie, napięcia w mieście oraz pojedynki w pojazdach i w powietrzu.Pierwszy gameplay z kooperacji zadebiutował na targach Gamescom 2011 podczas konferencji EA. Przedstawiciel DICE, dyrektor generalny Karl Magnus-Troedsson oraz wiceprezes EA Games Patric Soderlund przedstawiali zagadnienia misji. Pierwszym celem w kooperacji będzie uwolnienie wysokiej rangi oficera PLR Hamida El Zakira, który dla wrogów jest celem do zlikwidowania. Misję zaczynamy w środku nocy na ulicach miasta Arab. Przedostaniemy się do magazynu i zaczniemy oczyszczać teren z wrogów używając spotowania. thumb|340px Następnie musimy odnaleźć pomieszczenie El Zakira i uwolnić go, a w między czasie pozbyć się nacierającej opozycji. Po uwolnieniu zakładnika wracamy do konwoju Humvee i eskortujemy go do zielonej strefy. Kilka kilometrów dalej rozgrywka zafunduje nam niesamowity wybuch z nowej broni termicznej, oprócz tego mamy spotkać inteligentniejsze AI. DICE nie ujawniło więcej informacji na temat kampanii kooperacyjnej, ale zapowiedziało graczom rywalizację punktową i czasową udostępnianą za pośrednictwem nowego centrum społeczności Battlelog. Istnieje także możliwość odblokowania za pomocą kooperacji broni dla trybu multiplayer. David Spinnier, prowadzący projekt kooperacji, zapewnił, że wszystkie misje będą miały losowe elementy, które będą zmieniały się w czasie i poziomie gry, dzięki czemu za każdym uświadczymy innych doświadczeń w kontakcie z grą. Spinnier potwierdził również, że misje będą krótkie, by móc je łatwo powtórzyć. W wywiadzie udzielonym magazynowi PSM3 Patrick Bach, producent Battlelfield’a 3 zdradził, że dla trybu kooperacji zostanie udostępnionych 10 map. Lokalizacje te będą specjalnie zaprojektowane dla dwóch graczy. Klasy Żołnierzy Inżynier/Mechanik (Engineer)thumb Ta klasa praktycznie się nie zmieniła nadal naprawia, w międzyczasie zabija wrogów, strzela z wyrzutni rakiet i rozkłada na części pierwsze pojazdy wroga. Bardzo przydatny gdy idziemy z buta i nagle napotkamy czołg lub inny pojazd utrudniający nam życie wtedy jego AT4 lub RPG-7 jest na wagę złota. To samo tyczy się naprawy jak nas ostrzeliwują i już prawie się nam rozpada pojazd na części pierwsze wtedy przychodzi z ratunkiem jego Narzędzie do napraw. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: Wyrzutnia rakiet AT4 dla strony amerykańskiej, RPG-7 dla strony rosyjskiej Narzędzie do naprawy lub psucia :), Latarka, Karabin M4 dla strony amerykańskiej, AKS74 dla strony rosyjskiej Aktualizacja: Może użyć Sub-Karabinku lub Strzelby, M9 dla strony amerykańskiej, MP443 dla strony rosyjskiej Będzie mógł używać moździerza oraz bota EOD. thumb|leftSnajper (Recon) ''' Ta klasa się też za wiele nie zmieniła ale postawiono na większą aktywność tej klasy. Wszyscy narzekają zawsze na snajperów/camperów ale jak ktoś lubi :). Znów ma do dyspozycji szereg akcesoriów takich jak detektor ruchu, nalot i kilka kości C4 które z chęcią przylepi nam do naszego środka transportu. Oblepi nimi też budynek w którym jesteśmy w celu zawalenia go. Teraz gdy można się położyć na ziemi to ja nie wiem gdzie przed tą klasą się będziemy chować. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: Karabin automatyczny MK11 dla strony amerykańskiej, SVD dla strony rosyjskiej, C4, Nalot, M9 dla strony amerykańskiej, MP443 dla strony rosyjskiej. '''Szturmowiec/Medyk (Assault) będzie teraz powiązany z klasą Medyka.thumb Może teraz komuś podratować zdrowie rzucając apteczkę lub pozwolić na powrót do świata żywych używając defibrylatora. Jego podstawowe uzbrojenie to karabin M4, AN 74. Ma możliwość zamiany defibrylatora na podwieszany granatnik do karabinu. Gracz ma prawo zdecydować w którym kierunku chce rozwijać postać medycznym bądź atakującym. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: M16A4 dla strony amerykańskiej, AEK-971 dla strony rosyjskiej. M9 pistolet dla strony amerykańskiej , MP-443 dla strony rosyjskiej. Granatnik lub defibrylator. thumb|leftWsparcie (Support) Ta klasa funkcjonuje podobnie do tej którą znamy z Battlefied 2. Zapewni kolegom ogień zaporowy przy czym u przeciwnika ukarze się efekt blur pogarszający jego widoczność. Do tego będzie mógł użyć latarki aby przyświecić sobie gdzieś w ciemnym korytarzu będzie mógł nią również oślepić przeciwnika co na pewno się przyda. Przydatny będzie gdy będziemy chcieli rozgonić towarzystwo lub odgonić od stacji M-COM taki ogień zaporowy przed wybuchem stacji no no coś dobrego. Może wziąć swój karabin maszynowy i również rozstawić go na podporach gdy się położy. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: Karabin Maszynowy M249 dla strony amerykańskiej, PKM lub RPK dla strony rosyjskiej. Używanie lżejszych karabinów takich jak M4 lub AK-74, Zaopatrzenie amunicji, Latarka na karabinie M9 dla strony amerykańskiej, MP443 dla strony rosyjskiej. Tryby gry Linki Zewnetrzne http://battlefield3polska.pl/ - Pierwsza Polska strona o Battlefield 3